Dishwasher Matters
by cursedgirls13
Summary: Eren is a forgetful person, and Levi isn't very happy with him. This time, he forgot to turn on the accursed dishwasher again, ensuing arguments, an angry Levi, and sweet, sweet revenge.


**Hey, guys! I'm here with a small one-shot to satisfy my wandering mind (imterribleishouldbefocusingononestory). I'm eternally grateful to my best friend, Kyoki, for coming up with the wonderful idea of spilling water over our favorite captain and editing this story (then praising for my writing skills afterwards)! (ʃƪ˘ﻬ˘)**

**Now, without further ado, please indulge in cleanliness issues with Levi and Eren. Haha ****(*￣､ゝ￣) - Makoto**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dishwasher Matters<strong>

"Did you turn on the dishwasher last night?"

"Shit! _That's_ what I forgot to do."

"What the hell - this is the thirty-second time you forgot, Eren!"

"You know what, I have bigger things to worry about."

"And you know what else? It only takes one second to turn it on after you put all the fucking dishes in!"

"Goddammit, Levi, I'm not going to fight about this again! A doctor's work is hard work, and I get forgetful."

"Then as a doctor, you should know how many types of germs have collected on these dishes overnight."

"There's just no exceptions is there."

"That's not an exception. It's called a weak-ass excuse."

Ah, there they go again. Arguing about turning on the dishwasher like an old married couple, despite their second anniversary creeping up on them. Thirty-one-year-old Dr. Eren Jaeger is, uh, _happily_ wedded to his spouse, thirty-one-year-old Levi Jaeger-Ackerman, a well-off detective. That's the last career you would've thought some damn OCD freak would have.

Eren narrowed his eyes slightly. For God's sake, this is his day off, and he's not about to argue with his husband about forgetting to turn on the dishwasher. It's obvious that he has already set off Levi, who is standing there with a furrowed brow and crossed arms, wearing his usual white dress shirt and jean capris underneath a basic white apron. The dark-haired man is a naturally high-strung person despite his firm demeanor. Occasionally, Eren simply likes to upset Levi for the hell of it.

Levi gets extremely pissed off whenever he doesn't turn on the dishwasher because one; gross, disgusting, unsanitary, dirty dishes, and two; more work, dammit!

The brunette, quick as lightning, reaches out to grab Levi's shoulders and wraps his arms around the smaller man tightly, locking him in a hug.

"Let me go," the dark-haired man hisses irritably, trying to squirm out of Eren's strong hold.

"Nope." His arms tighten around Levi's petite frame, forcing the older man to stand on his tippy-toes.

He grits his teeth and clicks his tongue in a displeased fashion. "Tch. Fine, be that way."

"Ow!" Eren yelps, jumping away from Levi upon a sharp but short jab to his ribs. It's a small poke, but it stings _majorly_ afterwards.

Levi frowns, the corners of his congenitally full lips turning down in an oh, so familiar expression. It's rare that he smiles, and he only does so around Eren, much to the brunette's delight. Right now, you could compare the dark-haired man to an agitated feline - it's kind of funny yet terribly scary at the same time.

"Just don't forget next time," he says in a low tone.

Eren glances to the side then back. "Okay."

Levi sighs tiredly. "I'm getting kind of sick having to hand wash dishes."

"Alright, alright." Eren still feels a bit up and arms about the whole ordeal, and when he does, the result isn't very pretty.

Indeed.

* * *

><p>Levi peacefully reads a book on the couch, his legs curled up beside himself as he leans his elbow against the armrest. He hears footsteps, half-ignoring them, half-listening to them. The half that's listening picks up that the footsteps are getting closer.<p>

He's about to turn around, when a wave of ice-cold water hits the nape of his neck and soaks his clothes thoroughly. It's quite a shocking feeling as it is already cold, being winter and all, and Levi isn't about to admit it in a million years, but he shrieks in surprise. His book drops out of his grip when he slaps his hands over his mouth.

Laughing can be heard from behind the dark-haired man, and he whips around to glare at his husband.

"I'm going to fucking kill you."

Eren holds his stomach, still laughing and moving backwards, but not quick enough. Levi jumps on the brunette's back, wrapping his legs around the younger man's waist and his arms around his neck. Tanned arms quickly loop underneath the dark-haired man's thighs so that both males don't go falling onto the hard, wooden floor in an ungraceful heap of limbs and yells.

"_Oops._ Sorry, I tripped."

Eren is a walking hazard, but he's not so clumsy as to pour water down someone's back.

"Are you really sorry?" Levi asks, threateningly tightening his arms around Eren's neck.

The brunette gives a shit-eating grin. "Should I be?"

"Asshole." The dark-haired man leans back, causing Eren to choke and stumble backwards slightly.

"H-hey…!" He coughs slightly. Levi loosens his arms, pressing his chest to the younger man's back, helping him to balance out.

"For the record, I hate you."

Eren laughs, still coughing. "Aw, I love you, too, Levi!"

"Shut the hell up." Levi presses his forehead to the brunette's shoulder.

Eren had caught him off guard way too much for his liking, but _nothing_ will draw that admission out of him.

"Dude, you're soaking wet."

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?"

"That sounded so wrong."

"Just shut it."

The younger man laughs, leaning forward to obtain a better grip on Levi's thighs. "Never!"

At this point in time, Eren knows that all dishwasher issues are put aside and that Levi has probably forgotten about it. It's not all in vain, though. The brunette now sees how helpful it would be if he could just turn on the dishwasher, which he always forgets to do because of his spacy mind.

He remembers that when he and Levi had gotten married, he vowed to do anything and everything that would make his spouse happy.

That includes turning on the damned dishwasher.


End file.
